OC Origins- Lucas
by shadowritergirl
Summary: Sucky title, I know. But I couldn't think of anything else. So... ever wonder who my OC Lucas is and how he came to be? Well, this little one- shot explains who he is! Please review! WARNINGS: Mentions of abuse and cutting! Do not read if you can't take this kind of stuff! But please, those who do, review.


**Okay, so I've had some people PMing me and asking 'who is Lucas and how is he tied to Wales'? Well, here's your answer, my friends! **

**Just a little one- shot on how Wales met his brother! I don't own Beyblade, just my OC, Lucas.**

* * *

><p>"Mr. McKandless?" Julian's butler appeared in the doorway, "You have a visiter."<p>

"Who?" Wales asked, too busy watching Klaus' Capricorn to be too terribly concerned.

"A young man by the name of Lucas McKandless." The butler replied.

Wales' face lost all emotion. He blinked, once, twice. Then...

At the same time Cetus sent Capricorn flying- much to Klaus' shocked surprise- Wales turned and bolted out the door.

* * *

><p>When Wales rushed into the library, he was met with the sight of Julian and Sophie glaring a boy of about twelve. The teenager looked a little scared; But the real fear was on the inside.<p>

When the twelve year old looked up to see who had entered the library, his entire face lit up and he jumped to his feet, rushing across the room and throwing his arms around Wales' waist.

"Wales!" Lucas McKandless cried.

Wales' arms wrapped around his younger brother's back and he dropped his head down to whisper in Lucas' ear.

"Where the hell have you been?" Wales whispered.

The only response he got was Lucas' arms tightening around his body and a jerk of the shoulders.

"Okay, hold on a second." Wales muttered, unlatching the younger's death grip on him.

"Wales, maybe we should-" Julian started, but was quickly cut off.

"Out, out! The both of you! Get out!" Wales pushed both Sophie and Julian out of the room, slamming the door behind them and locking it.

Wales turned back to Lucas, who had resumed his place on the couch, legs drawn up to his chest and arms around his knees. His face was in the crook of his elbow, and his shoulders jerked occasionally.

He was crying.

Wales' eyes shined with guilt; But for what, he didn't know.

"Hey. Luke." Wales said, sitting on the couch.

No response.

"Luke. Look at me. Please." Wales said, softly.

After several moments, Lucas looked up at his brother, and Wales got his first good look at him.

Lucas' pale skin was completely unblemished, except for the angel's wings scar over his left eye. His eyes held more knowledge than a twelve year old should; Physically, emotionally, and mentally.

Wales narrowed his eyes at the way his brother held the collar of his vest around his neck.

"Lucas... move your jacket."

Lucas shook his head.

"Luke..." Wales growled.

Lucas hesitated, before shrugging out of his jacket, showing Wales the real damage.

Bruises of all kinds littered Luke's arms, some yellowing and healing, others clearly fresh, the way they shined purple and blue under the light. Cuts and gashes littered over the boy's arms. There were also some horizontal cuts over the redhead's forearms, the white scars standing out. There was a yellowing bruise around Lucas' neck, as though someone had tried to choke him.

Wales inhaled, sharply. He struggled to keep his voice in check.

"Who the hell did this to you?" Wales asked, reaching out and taking his brother's wrists in his hands, fingers dancing over the scars on his arms.

"I... He didn't..." Lucas choked up a moment, before whispering, "Father."

Wales froze. Rage filled him, and his grip on his brother's arms tightened, making Luke flinch. Wales quickly let go.

"Dad... did this to you?" Wales asked, slowly, voice tinged with absolute hatred and rage.

Lucas looked away, and nodded, slowly, tears beginning to slide down his face, "Y- yes... E- ever since I- I was t- three..."

Another flash of rage flitted through Wales' emotions. The redhead breathed deep, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples. Several moments of silence passed through the room.

"How'd you get away?" Wales whispered.

"You." Lucas replied, simply.

"Huh?" Wales' brow furrowed; He was clearly confused.

"Dad...was out. I had snuck out of the basement... and the TV was on. T- They were announcing the teams of the World Championships... When Europe's came up and your name was announced... I just... I- I don't know... It was the first time I'd ever felt..." Lucas trailed off, trying to think of the right words.

"Relief and joy?" Wales asked.

"Y- yeah." Lucas nodded, "I- I started trying to figure out ways to escape. D- dad came home a few days later- He had been drinking... He had passed out cold on the couch... I took my chance and ran... I- I ran all the way here... Didn't stop... didn't look back... I- I was too scared to do so. I- I just kept thinking, hoping, praying, that you'd... that maybe..." Lucas trailed off again.

"That I'd listen to you?" Wales tried.

"Yeah... that." Lucas sighed.

Another silence fell over the two. Wales broke it.

"Mom told me." Wales said.

"Huh?" Lucas was confused.

"Mom told me, that a few weeks after you were born, dad took you and dropped off the face of the earth. Everyday I grew up, she'd talk about how she imagined you'd be like, had dad not done what he did." Wales said softly.

"Oh." Lucas said.

The two brothers were quiet for several moments. Finally, Lucas asked, "Now what?"

Wales laughed at that, "I'll tell you what. First of all, we're gonna pretend whatever happened to you didn't happen. Gonna act like you've been at my side for years, you're just now coming out." Wales stood up and walked for the door, ignoring Lucas' perplexed look, "Second of all, we're gonna open this door-" Wales did just that, and Julian, Sophie, and Klaus all came tumbling in- "And let these guys know we knew they were listening in." There were some muffled grumbles and curses from the rest of Excalibur, "And third of all, we're all going on a litte trip into town."

"Huh?" Everyone asked as one.

* * *

><p>"Sire... Ms. Devurue is having too much fun." Julian's butler sighed as yet another box was stacked into his arms.<p>

Julian actually laughed, "Sorry George; If you're gonna complain to anyone, talk to Wales. It was his idea."

"Very good, sir." George sighed.

The minute Team Excaliber had walked into town, Wales had disappeared, but not after whispering something to Sophie and Lucas.

"_Take off with him Soph. I need to go pick up something. I'll be back as soon as I can._"

That was nearly two hours ago.

"Um... Sophie?" Klaus stepped in, "Maybe I can take a few of those packages."

"Really Klaus? Thanks!" Sophie immeadiatly handed the Capricorn Blader all twelve of her bags, and ten boxes.

Julian sweatdropped, "Klaus... you just volunteered to be the pack mule."

Klaus groaned, realizing just what he had agreed too.

* * *

><p>Wales, meanwhile, was still searching through the store, looking through all of the selections he had in front of him.<p>

Nothing was standing out to him.

Wales sighed as he moved on to the next rack. The employee chuckled and called out, "Nothing?"

"Nothing." Wales sighed, "I'm beginning to think is impossible."

"Well, tell me. Who is this for?" The employee asked.

"My brother." Wales said, turning away from the shelf, and walking to another.

"What's he like? Usually a person's personality matches their companion."

Wales thought about it, and how Lucas acted around his team, "Well, he's not exactly open. A little distrustful. And he seems to like the cold, more than the heat, judging from the way he had the AC on high all the way on the ride to town..."

"Ah..." The employee smiled, "I have the perfect thing in mind. Wait here."

Wales blinked as the girl disappeared into the back of the store, only to come back a few minutes later, a box in hand.

"This is the only one of it's kind, and we just happen to carry it. Originally, it supposed to be revealed at the upcoming conference, but when I call my boss and tell him the situation, I'm sure he'll let it blow over; He's a very understanding man." The girl smiled, opening the box.

Wales studied the item set in the cloth, before nodding and smiling, "Perfect."

* * *

><p>"I swear, Sophie went wild- I kid you not! Look at this! My entire living room is covered in bags and boxes!" Julian exclaimed as he led Wales into said room.<p>

Sure enough, there wasn't a clear space anywhere on the floor, or furniture for that matter.

Wales smirked, "I did tell her to let loose and do whatever he wanted."

"You mean to say... All of this was for your brother?" Julian blinked.

"Well, I'm sure not all of it." Wales chuckled.

"Wales... So help me, if you don't get this mess cleaned out within the next hour, I'm gonna literally raise ten tons of holy hell." With that, Julian turned and stormed out of the room.

Wales sweatdropped, "Tempermental Italian..."

At that moment, Lucas and Sophie walked in, and Lucas grinned at his brother, "Wales! There you are!"

Wales braced himself as his brother hugged him tight, "Yeah, I'm here. Had to run an errand while you had your fun in town."

"Yeah, it was cool- Oh hey, what's that?" Lucas had focused on the box under Wales' arms.

"Huh? Oh what this? Oh, nothing special. Just a little something for you." Wales handed his brother the package.

Julian had walked back in at that moment, ready to snap at Wales to get moving, but quickly decided against it when he saw what was going on. Instead, he leaned against the doorframe, watching with intent curiousity. Klaus appeared behind him and Sophie navigated through the room to stand with them.

"For me? Awesome!" Lucas tore into the box, happiness written over his face. All emotion left his face as his eyes widened when he saw what was in it.

"N- no way..." Lucas whispered, before looking up at his brother, "You got this for me?"

"Sure did. Something tells me, even if you've never touched a launcher, you'll be a natural during the battles." Wales smirked.

"Oh, thank you so much, big bro!" Lucas cried, jumping his brother and catching him in a death hug, before just as quickly letting go, "Come on! Train me right now!"

Lucas all but dragged Wales out of the room, pausing only to look at the rest of Excaliber with a wary look, "Will you join us?"

One look into the box from each of the remaining three Bladers, and they had to smile and agree.

"Sure bud. No problem." Klaus laughed, "We'll help."

"I can sort through my stuff later." Sophie agreed.

"I suppose I can sacrifice a few hours to join in..." Julian sighed.

"Thank you so much! Let's go!" Lucas bolted out the door.

* * *

><p>"Okay, you've launched, which is the main thing. The next thing is to know your Bey's properties." Wales said, as he too launched Cetus into the dish, "Now, Snowstorm Khione is an attack and stamina type Bey, which is a good combination if you're dealing with a defense Bey- like Cetus- or and attack type, like Capricorn."<p>

Klaus took his que and launched Capricorn into the dish.

Lucas nodded, and then turned to look down at the stadium, watching for a moment, before his eyes widened, "There! Khione, go!"

"Wait, Lucas-" Wales was cut off as Khione slammed into Cetus and sent it flying into the air. When Cetus landed, right on the edge of the stadium, it was wobbling, "How-?!"

"Oh, wow!" Sophie exclaimed, "Hang on Wales, I'm joining in on this fight! Cetus!"

White Cetus flew into the dish, crashing into Khione.

"I do believe I'll join in too..." Julian launched Destroyer.

"Oh, awesome! All four of you guys! This'll be awesome!" Lucas grinned, "Come on Khione! Let's do this!"

Khione started delivering attacks to all four Beys.

"He's a natural!" Klaus exclaimed.

"I've never seen someone get control over a Bey so fast." Sophie agreed.

"This can't go on much longer." Julian mused.

"Right. Sophie?" Wales turned to his friend, who smiled.

"White Cetus, whirl for me! Special Move, Grand Victor!" Sophie cried.

"Blue Cetus! Special Move, Grand Malestrom!" Wales called out.

"So soon, huh?" Lucas grinned as the waves washed over Khione, Destroyer, and Capricorn, "Okay, then, no holding back!"

"Huh?" All of Excaliber asked.

"Khione! Into the air!" Lucas yelled.

Everyone watched as Khione shot up the side of the dish and out of the water, before coming back down, performance tip first.

"Now... for the perfect moment..." Lucas grinned, watching. After a few seconds, he yelled, "Now Khione! Special Move, Black Ice!"

"WHAT?!" Came the shocked shouts.

The water turned to ice, and the two Cetus Beys, Capricorn, and Destroyer began struggling to get a grip on the slick surface, where as Khione spun, unaffected.

"How the hell-" Julian cut off as Lucas whooped.

"It worked! It actually worked!" Lucas pumped his fist.

"What worked?!" Everyone yelled.

"On the extreme flat attack performance tip!" Lucas smiled, "It has little rubber grips on it! I didn't think nothing of them until now! They help Khione get a grip on the ice. Oh, awesome! Come on Khione! Finish them off! Icicle Barrage!"

"Again?" Wales groaned, "He's more than a natural! He's almost acting like a seasoned Blader!"

Khione began to assult it's oppenents under a heavy barrage, sending them closer to the edge of defeat.

"I can't let this go on any further!" Julian exclaimed, "Ice always breaks under sheer pressure, so allow me to break this! Destroyer! Special Move, Black Excaliber!"

The warrior appeared, swinging its sword down on the ice, and turning it back to water.

"Aw man!" Lucas exclaimed, "Khione!"

"Not so fast! Capricorn, Claw of the Storm, First!" Klaus yelled.

"Cetus! Joint Special Move, Grand Ducallion!" Wales and Sophie shouted.

"Khione!" Lucas yelled, "Let's go! Special Move, Snowstorm Flurries!"

All four of Excalibur's beasts appeared in the air, as well as Khione's.

Khione was a madien with dark hair and pale skin, dressed in a dark blue dress with black fur lining. A silver crescent crown sat in her hair. She held a black staff with a silver snowflake on the top.

All five Beys crashed together, and an explosion rocketed the ground. When the dust cleared...

"Everyone had a stadium out?!" Sophie exclaimed.

Sure enough, every Bey laid at their owner's feet, unspinning.

Lucas broke the silence.

"Oh, that was awesome!" Lucas jumped up in the air.

"I- I'll say!" Wales stammered, picking up his Cetus, "Are you sure you've never Beybattled before?"

All happiness flooded out of Lucas' expression, replaced by pain.

Wales mentally kicked himself, thinking, _Damn it, damn it, damn it! Smooth Wales! Real smooth, Wales! _

"Yeah." Lucas' voice was cold, "I'm pretty damn sure I never Beybattled before. After all, I've spent all of my life locked up in a freaking goddamned basement!"

Wales held his hands up in surrender, "Hey, I'm sorry! It was just a slip of the tounge!"

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure!" Lucas snarled back, before turning around and storming back off in the Konzern mansion.

It was clear he didn't want to talk to anyone.

* * *

><p>Mixed visions and voices filled Lucas' head that night, as he tried to get to sleep. His father's voice and Wales' voices mixed together, one voice screaming and yelling at him, while the other spoke softly and reassuringly.<p>

Lucas finally shot up in bed, panting.

_I can't take this..._ Lucas thought, jumping out of bed- but not before snatching up one of the only personal items he had had since he was a toddler, which was a stuffed white wolf- and sneaking out of his room, across the hallway, and into the bedroom across from his.

Lucas hesitated outside the door, seeing some light filtering through the bottom crack of the door. His father's screaming voice in the back of his head decided his actions though.

Lucas opened the door, peeking through it to see his brother in bed and on a computer, typing something. At the sound of the hinges squeaking, Wales looked up though, seeing his brother in the doorway, clearly hesitant about entering.

"Lucas? What're you doing up?" Wales asked, glancing at the clock on his nightstand, "It's nearly one in the morning."

"I- I- I couldn't... I- I'm still... Wales, do you-" Lucas stammered.

Wales blinked, before smiling softly and shutting his laptop off, closing it shut and setting it aside, "Sure, come on."

Lucas stared at his brother, before rushing across the room and pouncing on the bed, burrowing under the covers and curling into a ball, clutching his stuffed animal close to his chest. He dimly registered his brother turning the bedside lamp off and moving slightly to get comfortable. After a few minutes, Wales stilled, and another several minutes passed, before Lucas spoke.

"Wales... thank you." Lucas whispered.

"For what?" Wales asked, softly.

"For everything." Lucas replied, his words slurred as sleep overcame him. But before he drifted off, he heard his brother speak again.

"No problem, Luke. After all, you're my brother... I'll do anything to protect you. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>I want to keep this as a one- shot, but I don't know... Should I turn this into a story?<strong>


End file.
